


My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Crying, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Longing, Loss, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't know if I will ever forgive myself, the morning is not coming, my wounds are not healing. I'll never be the same.





	My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the events of TLJ.

I don't know why I feel so hopeless when the bond never opens again. Well, maybe I do, but admitting the truth to myself was never something I was good at. I see Rose and Finn, carefree smiles plastered on their happy faces, their hands linked together. It hurts, now that I have finally accepted that the Resistance will be the only family I'll ever know, but still don't feel like home. I want to belong. My tears are becoming a sea, shame spreading itself over my skin, itching like the hot sun of Jakku. I feel lost. My restless body screaming for warmth that only one person could ever provide. It feels like my heart was ripped out of my shallow body, my soul sucked out of me. I can't look Leia in the eyes, their comforting glimmer not longer warming, they remind me too much of somebody else's. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself, the morning is not coming, my wounds are not healing. I'll never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by M83.
> 
> Comments would be very much appreciated.


End file.
